The Blue Fairy
by Rhov
Summary: Natsu used to dream about a blue fairy that granted his wishes. The only friend who believed him was the one case where the fairy lied...or did it?


_A/N: AU, modern setting. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**The Blue Fairy**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

When I was a child, I believed there was a fairy that granted my wishes. Stupid, right? But really, I would dream about him every night, a blue fairy with angelic white wings. Well, he looked more like a cat than a fairy, and whenever I asked for something, all he would say was "Aye, sir."

"Blue Fairy, can I get a Transformer for my birthday?"

"Aye, sir," and sure enough, Optimus Prime was one of my gifts.

"Blue Fairy, can my family actually do something fun this summer?"

"Aye, sir," and we went on a trip, although I was carsick the whole time.

"Blue Fairy, will I be able to pass my math test?"

"Aye, sir," and I did...with a D-minus, but hey, at least I passed.

The only person who believed me when I talked about the blue fairy was my best friend, Lisanna. She loved to hear me talk about my dreams, so of course my fairy came into the conversation. Whenever the fairy granted another wish, I was sure to tell Lisanna about it the next day.

"I wish I had a fairy that granted my wishes," she sighed with a pout of mock-jealousy.

"Then wish for something," I urged. "I'll see if I dream of the fairy's answer. But it has to be a yes or no question."

She thought about it, then said, "Will we be together when we're grownups?"

I blushed and bashfully looked away. "That's a stupid wish. Of course we will. It's bad luck to waste wishes, y'know. Then the really important ones won't come true."

"Like you wishing to get an A in history?"

"Hey, that's important. My dad says education is the key to our future. Plus he threatened to spank me if I get another D-minus."

She giggled while covering her mouth, such a cute habit she had that always made my chest feel a little funny. "Okay, then let me try a silent wish. Oh Blue Fairy..." She closed her eyes really tightly, and I stared eagerly, wondering what she might ask. "The fairy said 'Aye, sir' to me."

"He did?" I cried out. "But he only talks to me in my sleep."

"Maybe I'm special."

"Or maybe it wasn't really the Blue Fairy," I snapped, wondering if she was making fun of me.

"We won't know unless it comes true, right? Now, let's see." She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

My face went flushed, and I tugged my scarf up to hide the heat in my cheeks. "What was that for?"

"I asked the fairy, 'If I kiss Natsu, will he not run away from me?' He said 'Aye, sir.' And see, you didn't run away."

I grumbled with a fire in my heart. "Stupid wish. Of course I wouldn't run away if it's you." She giggled again, and I felt so hot inside, I thought I would burn up.

So that night, I asked the Blue Fairy the same thing Lisanna had asked. "Will Lisanna and I still be together when we're grownups?" He said like always, "Aye, sir."

I eagerly rushed to school the next day to tell Lisanna that the fairy also granted the same thing to me. That was when I learned the truth.

There was no fairy.

It was all in my head.

Reality doesn't come with angelic wings. It's hard and cruel and doesn't care even if you're nothing but a little kid.

Lisanna...had died.

I cried to the Blue Fairy that night, "Please say Lisanna is alive. She's alive, right?"

"Aye, sir."

As I stood in the rain at her funeral, I refused to believe it was true. The Blue Fairy had said so.

"Lisanna will be at school on Monday, right? She'll be there, sitting next to me."

"Aye, sir."

She wasn't there on Monday, or Tuesday, or the next week.

"Please...please, will you bring Lisanna back to me some day?"

"Aye, sir."

She never came back, and her family was so devastated, they moved away to start a new life somewhere else.

"Stupid fairy! Were you lying the whole time?"

"Aye, sir."

I stopped asking for wishes. I stopped believing in magic, fairies, or happy endings. I rebelled, I became destructive, and I didn't care anymore about anything. I grew up, managed to finish school somehow, entered college, and began training to be a firefighter. Fairies don't save people. People save people, and I want to be the person who grants the prayers and wishes of others, saving them when those wishes count most.

My friend Lucy dragged me to a Halloween party. I hate parties, so I showed up in my firefighter uniform. Lucy was mad that I was wearing the same thing I wore to work, but no one at her parties knows me anyway. What did it matter? Heck, one of her friends came as a stripper. I don't think that even counts as a costume.

There, I saw a cute lady, petite with bobbed white hair. Her costume for the night was a blue dress with fairy wings and blue cat ears on her head. At first, I saw her only from behind, but the outfit made me chuckle. I thought that maybe someone else used to dream of a blue cat fairy. I was bored, the uniform wasn't getting me any chicks like I had hoped, so I went up to her to introduce myself.

When I tapped her shoulder, the blue eyes that turned around made me gasp.

"Lisanna?"

"Aye, sir!" Her reply was automatic, but two seconds later her eyes went wide with shock. Her trembling hand covered her mouth, the same way she used to cover her lips when she giggled. "Natsu?"

I'm sure she has one heck of an adventure to tell me, but right now I'm just holding her, crying with joy and thanking the Blue Fairy for finally—_finally—_granting my wish.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: I sat down and wrote this in 5 minutes. Enjoy!_


End file.
